A Second Chance
by Non Malum
Summary: Wilfre was dead, and sent to the Rapo version of Hell. But, when he shows compassion, the Creator gives him a second chance. He takes it, but he may begin to regret this fateful descision, for sometimes it is better to be feared than loved. R/R PLZ!
1. Prologue

Wilfre was dead. He knew it. Even when he was working for the greater good, they couldn't understand. One day, the creator would abandon them, like everything else abandoned him. He sighed and looked around. All he could see was blackness, everywhere. Wilfre couldn't even tell if he was standing on a floor, or floating. Suddenly, he gasped in realization.

He was in the Dark. The one place where Rapos went if they did injustice and evil in their lives. He looked around and realized, with a start, that he must have been the only evil Rapo in the entire history of Rapos.

"Hello?" Wilfre called out, but no one answered.

He stared at his hands and saw blackness.

"Ugh… I'm still corrupted by Darkness, it would seem…" Wilfre pondered, and he looked down at himself closer.

As he sat in the darkness, he was struck by how silent it was. He called out once more to no answer.

"…Please? Anyone?" Wilfre begged, and when no one answered, a single, pearly-white tear slipped down and landed in the blackness.

With a burst of white light, Wilfre was blown backwards, and he spotted a small girl in the center of the blast.

"Wow… Whoa… I never expected to see the _Great _Wilfre cry!" She said, and Wilfre looked at her in confusion.

She had long, black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing typical Rapo attire, of green color. Wilfre looked at her closer, and noticed that light seemed to emanate from her. Wilfre inched closer, and reached out to touch her, when she yelled out.

"Don't touch!" She boomed, and Wilfre jumped back, landing on the ground in a heap.

He studied her from afar, and then worriedly inched slightly closer.

"Who, or _what _are you?" He asked and the girl smiled widely.

"I'm Alice, but if you call me that I won't give you a second chance… I'm primarily known as The Creator." Alice stated, and Wilfre backed up quickly.

"You sent that hero to defeat me, right?" Wilfre asked, and Alice nodded, "Then, what are you talking about with this 'second chance'?"

"I'm talking about rescuing you from this place, reverting you back to your not-so-creepy form, and then letting the Rapo Village decide what to do with you…" The Creator said, and Wilfre shook his head.

"They'll kill me!" He said, and Alice smiled.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll make a hero to _help _you! They'll let you join them eventually, trust me!" Alice said, holding her hand out, and Wilfre looked around at the blackness.

"If I go back, is there a chance that I'll be able to never return to the Dark? I might make it into the Light?" Wilfre asked, and Alice nodded.

With a determined look, Wilfre grabbed her hand, and the blackness seemed to peel off of him, leaving him looking spotless except for a black speck on his right hand. He looked at Alice in confusion.

"Oh, and you have a time limit. If you aren't accepted in one week, then you will return to your previous form, and be returned to the Dark," Alice said, and Wilfre gulped.

"And no third chances?" He asked, and Alice shook his head solemnly.

"You're lucky to be getting a second chance, what with what happened to the Mayor!" Alice said, and Wilfre gulped again.

"I totally forgot about that! They'll kill me, or at least imprison me!" Wilfre yelled, and Alice shrugged.

"Too late now!" She called out, and Wilfre's world started to spin, until he was laying face down on a beach.

He lifted his head and recognized the Rapo Village. He groaned, and laid his head back down, slipping off into unconsciousness, where he dreamed of the Dark, and the Creator taunting him with a task that he could only fail. He didn't know that the Creator was speaking to Mari in her dreams, telling her to head to the beach, or that he would be awoken my Mari screaming.


	2. Day 1

Mari woke up and suddenly the dream came back to her. The Creator spoke to her again! She remembered the voice clearly.

**Go to the Beach. There is a **_**friend **_**there to meet you!** The Creator had said, but it worried Mari.

The Creator had seemed to laugh at the word friend, but she went anyways. Ever since the defeat of that _monster _Wilfre, everyone was living normal lives. But, even to this day she couldn't stop missing her father. How _could _Wilfre kill him? They had known each other, perhaps even been friends! She shook her head, and then noticed a body lying on the beach. She sucked in her breath, and immediately thought of her father, lying dead and cold on the grass. She ran forwards, and then she recognized the figure and hair.

"No… No… Wilfre's back…" Mari whispered, and then she screamed.

Everyone from the village came running, and froze when they saw Wilfre lying there on the sand.

"Is he… dead?" Jowee asked, and Mari inched closer, shaking her head when she saw him breathing.

"I don't understand… Alice said that she watched as Wilfre disintegrated into dust!" Mari said, talking about the hero.

Suddenly, a figure with black hair, and wearing a boys sweatshirt and ripped jeans appeared. She saw Wilfre and stepped forward, picking him up and walking away. Mari looked at Alice in confusion.

"Alice... Where are you taking him?" Mari asked, and Alice smiled.

"To my house, after returning from the Dark, one needs rest," Alice said, and Mari got mad.

"He killed my father! He _belongs _to the Dark!"

"Are you questioning the Creator? She decided that he deserved a second chance, and you should approve!" Alice reprimanded, and Mari fumed silently, pushing past and slamming the door to her house shut.

Alice continued to walk towards the outskirts of the village, until she came to a two-story cottage on the outskirts, with plants growing up the sides and everything. She quietly opened the door, and walked up the stairs, where two bedrooms were, both on opposite sides of the hallway. She walked to the one closest to the village and placed him on the bed there, sitting down on the chair lying next to the bed.

Wilfre was having a nightmare. He had been having these since he decided to tear up the book, and since he began to look black and corrupted. Wilfre was standing on the bridge towards the village, darkness frothing behind him, as if wanting to attack _now _and _then. _He felt his lips move and heard himself speak.

"Not yet, they must know who destroyed them. I want to see the comprehension in their eyes!" Dream Wilfre snarled, and the real Wilfre was shocked.

_I didn't say that…_ He thought, but he felt his face turn towards the front of the village, where everyone stood there, glaring at him.

"I should have known you couldn't be trusted!" Mari yelled, and Wilfre reeled back in shock.

_This is the future! I'm going to turn against them in the end! I'll still be in the Black!_ Wilfre groaned in anguish.

Yet, the Dream Wilfre seemed to draw joy from this.

"Ah, sweet little Mayor Mari, maybe if your Dad was still alive, you would be able to do something about your own demise…" Dream Wilfre said, shrugging apologetically.

It was then that Wilfre noticed that the blackness was back. He was covered in it again, except for his eyes that were blazing white.

Mari screamed in anger, and ran forward, but Dream Wilfre smiled. The darkness moved even more turbulent than before, and Wilfre nodded in assent. The Darkness wove around him and slammed into Mari, swallowing her while everyone gasped in shock and sadness. Jowee screamed and ran forward, but the darkness swallowed him just as easily. Dream Wilfre laughed in humor, and suddenly, Alice the hero came forward. She frowned at him and shook her head in sorrow.

"I was wrong. As was the creator. You shouldn't have had a second chance. You shouldn't have even had a _first _chance!" Alice yelled, suddenly pulling the sword out and slicing the darkness away from Jowee and Mari. They climbed out gasping and heaving. Alice walked slowly forward, and the Darkness shrunk backwards, ignoring Dream Wilfre's commands to attack her.

Both Wilfre's turned just in time to see the legendary sword slicing downwards at him, at a speed unable to dodge. They closed their eyes, and Wilfre felt a pain in his head, as if she had cracked his skull open. Suddenly, he gasped awake, shaking in fear of what he had seen. He looked down at his hands and saw his Rapo self, completely without blackness except for the one speck on his hand. He rubbed at it unconsciously.

Suddenly, he heard a creak next to him and looked over to see the Hero Alice looking at him in worry. He gulped, and spoke quietly.

"Just a nightmare…" He whispered, and Alice shrugged.

"If you say so… Oh, you've been asleep for about two hours... The villagers are all outside waiting to see you," Alice said, and Wilfre groaned, sinking back downwards into the bed.

"They'll going to kill me, aren't they?" Wilfre asked, and Alice shook her head.

"No, because if they do, I suspect they'll face the wrath of the creator."

"Oh, how consoling. Once they _kill _me they'll be _stopped_!" Wilfre said sarcastically, and Alice smiled.

"Just go out there, before they beat down the door!" Alice said, and Wilfre got out of bed, smoothing down his clothes, and slowly walking towards the door leading to the mob of Rapos outside.

He cracked the door open slowly, and stepped out, right into the circle of Rapos, who were staring at him. He gulped, and they seemed to look at him as if studying him.

"Why aren't you black anymore?" A young girl Rapo asked, and her mother turned to reprimand her.

"It's fine… The creator took all of the darkness off of me…" Wilfre said, and then the girl spoke again.

"Then why's there a speck of darkness on your right hand?" She asked, and everyone looked at his hand in shock.

"It's not contagious!" Wilfre said, when everyone back away slightly.

"Why's it still there?" Mari asked, pushing through the crowd and glaring at Wilfre, "I mean, if you've _changed _and felt _bad, _then why would the Creator place darkness on you? Unless it reflects your true personality…"

Wilfre was speechless. He wanted to yell at her, but decided against it, ending up stammering.

"Well… Creator said that… Reminder…" He mumbled, and suddenly, Alice walked out of the house, looking between Mari and Wilfre in confusion.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, and Mari looked triumphant.

"He's still got darkness on him!" Mari exclaimed, and Alice looked at Wilfre's hand.

"Oh yeah. The Creator mentioned it to me. She left it as a reminder of the time he has left to be accepted into the Village…" Alice said, and Mari fumed.

"Why is everyone siding with him? He killed my father and he'll do the same to everyone else!" Mari screamed, and everyone mumbled and moved away, walking back towards their houses.

Wilfre placed his hands on his face and slowly dragged them downwards.

"Well, they didn't _kill _you…" Alice spoke, and Wilfre sighed.

"Mari wanted to…" He said, looking back at his hand in sorrow, "I don't know why I agreed, I'm just going to return to the Dark in the end… The Creator planned this all out to punish me…"

Alice smiled, and let out a small laugh.

"The Creator doesn't punish people. She prefers to look past their actions and look into their hearts." She explained, and Wilfre laughed.

"Apparently she didn't look deep enough into me to see what I was capable of," Wilfre murmured, and Alice looked at him sadly.

"Just try and get them to accept you, I'm sure they'll come around… Someday…" Alice said, and Wilfre growled.

"Well, I've only got a week!" He said, holding out his right hand, where the black blob was sitting there, as plain as day.

Alice shook her head and walked away, leaving Wilfre alone and confused.

He walked around the town and watched as everyone went around in their duties. He was walking along a path leading to the forest when he noticed a small rock. As he neared, he noticed that it was a gravestone. Gulping nervously, he inched forwards and looked at the name. He sighed as he saw the name of the Mayor etched into stone. He looked at the writing and lowered his head, the words spinning in his head.

_Though the Shadows engulf me, the light burns inside. _

Wilfre sighed. He couldn't stop the darkness from spreading inside of him.

_Though the Shadows engulf me,_

Wilfre stifled a laugh at how true that that was.

_the light burns inside…_

You know, now that he thought about it… His eyes _were_ White in his Shadow form… Could that somehow be a message that he wasn't _all _bad? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat down across from the grave. Wilfre knew that there was no body to bury. It had always been that way, ever since the dawn of Creation. He watched as a leaf flew by and landed on the grave, lying still.

Suddenly, he heard a growl behind him. Wilfre spun around to see Mari glaring at him with tears in her eyes. He jumped up quickly and backed away from the grave as Mari walked closer.

"How _dare _you! How could you sit here and look at my father's grave, _knowing_ that you caused it? You have some nerve coming back, but _this_?" Mari screamed, and Wilfre's ears lowered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- I won't- I couldn't-" Wilfre stuttered, but Mari continued to advance upon him.

She stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes. His eyes shook in sadness, as did hers. Yet, hers were swimming in tears. Suddenly, she slapped him, causing Wilfre to land on the ground with a thump. Mari glared as he held a hand to his cheek, anger flashing over his face for a moment before grief set in.

"I'm sorry for everything… I'll make it right in the end…" Wilfre muttered, and Mari's ears lifted a bit in hope, before shooting back downwards.

"Good luck, _traitor_…" She said before stalking away, dropping a package and not bothering to look down at it.

Once she was gone, Wilfre peeked at the package and saw a small rose. He picked it up and laid it on the grave as he passed, with a red mark showing on his cheek. Wilfre continued along the path until he came upon a deserted house. He sighed in happiness and studied it from the outside. It was build of grey stone, and the doors and windows were colored light blue, like his jacket. He creaked the door open and sniffed deeply. Wilfre walked into the house quickly, in case he changed his mind. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that it was exactly as he had left it. There were books strewn across the room, and pencils scattered along the floor.

"Ugh. I really need to work on escaping without making a mess!" Wilfre joked to himself, when suddenly he heard a creak behind him.

He spun around, wielding a pencil, and sighed when he saw the little girl staring at him.

"Hey…" He said, turning back to the mess.

"Hewo. I'm Heather. You the dark wapo?" Heather questioned, and Wilfre froze.

He looked back at her and noticed that she was half black. Wilfre turned back to the mess once again and spoke.

"Yeah… I used to be," He admitted, and Heather walked closer.

"So, you a gwood wapo now?" She asked, and Wilfre nodded.

Heather walked forward and starting to help to clean up the mess, along with Wilfre. He looked up at her in surprise, but she just continued to pick stuff up. Suddenly, she let out a squeal of wonder, causing Wilfre, who was underneath his desk, to jump up in alarm and bump his head hard on the bottom of the desk. He yelped and back out from under the desk, walking over to see what was wrong with Heather. She was looking at a piece of paper! Wilfre realized, and when he got closer he saw a drawing on it. It was a drawing of a flower, shaded to perfection, and having Eight petals all around the flower center, each placed symmetrically.

"Did you dwaw this?" Heather asked, and Wilfre nodded, causing her to looka t him, amazed, "None of the other wapos can dwaw…"

Wilfre was shocked.

"Really?" He asked, _Well, that makes sense though. The Creator designed us, so I doubt we have any artistic ability, considering how much __**she **__has…_

"Yeah… I tried to get Mawi to dwaw me something, and she wefused. She said that she couldn't dwaw, and no one else in the willage could either…" Heather said, stroking the flower petals one by one.

Wilfre was still shocked. Suddenly, he saw her still stroking the flower and sighed.

"If you want to, you can keep that," He said, gesturing to the drawing.

Heather looked up with happiness in her eyes, and she ran forward and hugged him. Wilfre froze in shock, and she retreated, still clutching the drawing.

"Thwank you! Thwank YOU!" She cheered, jumping up and down.

Suddenly, she grabbed Wilfre's hand and ran towards the door, causing Wilfre to follow her. Wilfre followed her towards the school, where the kids were all having recess, and being watched by Deputy Cricket. When he spotted Wilfre, he stepped forward, and narrowed his eyes, until he saw Heather.

"What you got there, Heather?" He asked, and all the kids walked forwards to see.

"I gotta dwawing!" Heather cheered, and everyone gathered around to see it, all of them gasping and oh-ing. Mari and Jowee, along with the Hero also appeared, eyeing the drawing carefully, finally looking at Heather.

"Did you draw that?" Mari asked, smiling, "because it's a beautiful flower!"

Heather shook her head and everyone looked confused.

"No, Wilfwe dwew it and gave it to me!" Heather said, and everyone looked at Wilfre in surprise.

"I drew it a long time ago… It was just lying around my house…" He said, and then smirked, "And I guess I have to thank Mari, for saying that it is a beautiful flower,"

Mari huffed, and glared, while the children giggled. Suddenly, one of them walked forward towards Wilfre, causing the adults to stiffen.

"Can you draw me something?" He asked, and suddenly he was bombarded by requests, while the adults tried to stop them from crowding him.

Sighing, Wilfre agreed to draw the images for them, if only to silence their pleads. All of the children cheered, and started to hug him, causing all of the adults to pale in worry, while Wilfre stood stiff with shock. After they all were pried from his legs, Mari glared at him, with a hint of hope in her eyes. After all the kids were herded back inside, she spoke to him.

"Why can you draw so well? When no one else in Prince can draw anything?" She asked, and Wilfre rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not sure, actually. I've always been able to draw. Even before…" He broke off, seeming to find a word for it, "the incident…"

After seeing Mari's doubtful look, he sighed again.

"It's just like how Farmer Brown can grow stuff, and Cricket is good and seeing clues, I guess we were all made with a special ability…" Wilfre stammered out, and Mari shrugged.

"What's mine?" She asked, and Wilfre looked thoughtful.

"Leadership, and perhaps grudge-holding…" He said, and Mari rolled her eyes, when suddenly the Hero walked up.

"Wilfre, you said that you found that drawing in your house?" Alice asked, and Wilfre nodded.

"Where _is_ your house?" She asked, and Wilfre looked up at her.

"Near the woods, I'm surprised to see that it was exactly as I left it…" He said, walking down the road, as Mari and the Hero followed.

AS they were halfway there, Jowee ran up, his goggles covering his eyes.

"What'cha guys doing?" He asked, and Mari answered.

"I think we're going to Wilfre's house…" She said, and Jowee pulled his goggles up.

"Wilfre has a house?" He asked, and Wilfre rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I have a house. Everyone has a house. What? You knew that I lived her, and you _suspected _that I lived outside?" He asked, and Jowee blushed in shame.

"No! It's just surprising that a monster like you had a house!" He defended himself, and Wilfre smirked.

"You learn something new every day!" He said, stopping as he came upon his house.

Jowee looked at it and looked confused, along with Mari.

"It looks…" Jowee started, but Wilfre interrupted.

"Normal? Yes, yes it does…" He said, opening the door and allowing everyone else to enter.

They looked around at the mess, and Mari looked at him.

"I thought you said it looked the same as when you left?" She asked, and Wilfre nodded.

"I was in quite a hurry, as you may know, to get out of this town…" He explained, to her raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, he looked over to see Jowee dusting off a picture on the wall. On it was a younger Wilfre, sitting next to a boy who looked exactly like him, but with brown eyes instead of blue. Sitting on Wilfre's lap was a little girl with gray hair also, and twinkling, blue eyes. Behind them, standing, were two adult Rapos, one woman, and one man. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes, and the man had gray hair and brown eyes. Wilfre was wearing his usual suit, as was his twin, but it was brown with gold trim. The little girl was wearing a blue dress with gold trim, just as the woman was wearing. The man was wearing the same as the Wilfre look-alike.

"Who are they?" Mari asked, seeing Wilfre stiffen.

"My family," He said simply, walking over to look at the picture closer.

"You have a family?" Jowee asked, surprised, getting a glare from Alice.

"HAD a family…" Wilfre corrected, and Mari frowned.

"What happened?" She asked, and Jowee smirked.

"They run away from you?" He asked, and Alice smacked him against the head, _hard_.

"No… They…" Wilfre started, but Alice interrupted.

"What are their names?" She asked, and Wilfre pointed at each in turn.

"That's me," Wilfre said, pointing towards the one they all guessed as Wilfre.

When everyone nodded, he pointed towards the boy who looked like Wilfre.

"That's my twin, William," He stated, and everyone gasped in shock.

"There's _another _of you?" Jowee asked, looking through his goggles which had fallen down when he gasped.

"Yeah…" Wilfre said, and then he pointed towards the woman, "That's my mother, Anne," then, pointing towards the man, "and that's my father, Zacharias."

The Hero nodded, while the Rapos looked bored.

Then Mari spoke up, "Who's the little girl?" She asked, and Wilfre's face darkened, and his eyes looked blurry.

"That's Melody… my little sister…" He whispered, and Mari looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" She whispered, and he looked up at the photo.

"She died about 3 months after this picture was taken… She died of pneumonia… Both her and mother," Wilfre said, and even Jowee looked saddened.

"Wait… Didn't Father tell me a story about a pneumonia epidemic? Or, at least the beginning of one… He said that three people from the same family caught it, and almost spread it to everyone…" Mari said, and Wilfre nodded, "Who was the third?" She asked, and Wilfre looked at her.

"It was me… I had pneumonia also… Somehow I survived, I'm not sure how… Doctor Cure was only a child… But, of course, we had a doctor; he just wasn't that good… Rest and Drink lots of water, was all he would say…" Wilfre rambled on, and Jowee slunk off down the hallway, looking at the different door styles.

"Wow, that doctor sounds so unprofessional… Doesn't he, Jowee?" Mari asked, and then noticed he was gone.

"Jowee?" She asked, and then heard him padding down the hallway.

Wilfre led the way, and spotted Jowee staring at a door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Wilfre questioned, and Jowee yowled, turning around in surprise and fear.

"I- you- door-" He stammered, while straightening his fur.

Wilfre slipped past him and looked at the door, smiling as he saw the pattern. Mari walked past Jowee to see what was on the door, and saw this it had been carved into. On the door was an etching of Wilfre and around the door was pencils, all different shapes and sizes, and pointing different directions. In his hand, Wilfre was holding a sketch book, and he had a pencil stuck behind his ear.

"Who etched that?" Mari asked, and Wilfre smiled.

"I did…" He said, and Mari spun to look at him.

"Once we found something we loved to do, Mother allowed us to decorate our room and door however we liked…" He explained, turning the door knob and opening it up to reveal a room with drawings all over the walls. They were pasted up and some were even drawn on the wall. Wilfre immediately ran forwards towards the desk and dug around through the drawer for something, finally grabbing a book, and yanking to dislodge it from the drawer. As it came out, Mari and Jowee noticed that it seemed to have some shadow goo on it.

"Umm… There's… some shadow goo on that book…" Mari said, pointing, and Wilfre glared at the goo.

"Stupid Shadow Bats." He murmured, brushing the goo off with the back of his right hand, and opening to book.

He flipped through it, looking at each page until he came upon the last one. Mari, Jowee, and the Hero stretched to peer at the drawing. Wilfre dusted off some of the shadow goo, and suddenly, his sister appeared on the sketch pad, looking at him in sadness and sorrow. He sucked in a breath, as did everyone else, because it looked as though her eyes had moved.

"Okay… That was extremely creepy…" Wilfre said, closing the notebook and placing it back in the desk.

Mari and Jowee nodded, but the Hero was thinking about what had just happened. Then, with a shrug, they all set to work organizing the house.

Wilfre was watching them organize, and after deciding that they knew what they were doing, he slipped off back down the hallway, towards the door none of them noticed. On the door were also etchings, yet these were of musical notes, surrounding his sister, Melody. She was smiling widely, and holding a flute. Wilfre opened the door and peaked inside. The room was exactly as it was after her death. Her bed still had a small imprint of her body lying there, prone even when she was alive. Four chairs circled the bed, and tissues littered the floor by the bed, probably where Wilfre's mother was crying earnestly over her daughter's still form. Wilfre walked over to the bed and caressed the sheet where his sister once laid. Suddenly, he heard a mysterious _Click, Click, Click, Click _coming towards him. Wilfre froze, and pondered where he had heard that before. Suddenly, once he realized where, he spun around to see the Hero, Alice staring at him in surprise. She entered the room, and Wilfre stiffened as she looked at the imprint on the bed and his hand lying there. Alice raised her eyes to meet his, and saw the sadness in there, slightly hidden by fear. She sighed, and spoke to him in a whisper.

"Is this your sister's room?" She asked, and Wilfre sighed and nodded.

Alice let out a sigh also, and looked at the walls that had musical items hung up and drawn on the walls.

"Who drew the notes on the walls?" She asked, and Wilfre spoke hesitantly.

"I-I did. She tried, but she preferred by drawings to her own, so she got me to draw the rest of them… Melody always loved my drawings…" He said, and Alice looked at him in sadness.

"What was her talent? Did she have anything extraordinary?" She asked, stepping closer, and Wilfre nodded.

"She had a beautiful voice… Also, she could play musical instruments wonderfully, even at the first try," He said, not noticing Mari and Jowee walk in quietly.

"We used to sit by the river behind this house together, and I would just listen to her sing and let the pencil draw on its own…" Wilfre said, and the Hero looked thoughtful.

"What about your brother? Did he have a special talent?" She asked, and Wilfre frowned.

"Oh yeah… He had a few talents. Like manipulation. That's how he got out of doing _anything_. Of course, I didn't mind looking after Melody, she was a sweet kid, but I absolutely _hated _doing everything else. William always came first, and he got everything. Of course, I don't know if he's still like that, or even if he's still alive…" Wilfre said, and Mari spoke up.

"Why? What happened to him?" She asked, and Wilfre jumped, not knowing that they were in the room.

Seeing who it was that called out, he relaxed and spoke.

"Well… After Melody died, William left, and Father followed soon after, once Mother died also…" Wilfre said, and Jowee looked thoughtful.

"So, how did you survive?" He asked, and Wilfre shrugged, picking up a small glass vase on the floor.

"Like I said, I have no clue…" Wilfre said, and Alice got a distant look in her eyes.

"Maybe the Creator intervened…" She said, and Wilfre dropped what he was holding.

The vase shattered, and Wilfre looked at Alice in shock.

"What?" He whispered, and Alice looked sort of scared.

"Well… Your sister and mother died from it, but _you _survived… And then, you die, and The Creator brings you back to life," Alice said, and Jowee's goggles slipped down again, while Mari's mouth dropped open.

"What exactly are you saying?" Wilfre asked, and Alice blushed.

"Well, she saved you twice… And when you tore up the Book of Life," Wilfre winced at this reminder, but Alice continued talking, "she was so sad, that she left everyone in the dark… Well, what if… What if… What if she's in love with you?" Alice said quickly, and everyone gaped at her.

"Okay… You've lost your Creator-made mind!" Wilfre said, and Alice huffed, while Mari looked thoughtful.

"You know, it's possible…" Mari said, and Jowee started to laugh.

Mari glared at him and huffed, "What? It _does _make sense! The Creator didn't act until I prayed for her help! Maybe she loved him and didn't _want _to stop him!"

Wilfre went pale, and sat down on one of the old chairs by the bed, looking at the imprint of his sister on the sheets.

"Well, I'd rather have died than let my sister die…" Wilfre said, and Alice sat on a chair next to him.

"Well, maybe Raposa don't really die… Maybe they simply fade… And all it takes it a little push to make them alive again…" Alice said, and Wilfre smirked.

"Maybe, or maybe we're more akin to drawings than we realize. When you erase a drawing, there's always some left, like an imprint," Wilfre pointed at the bed, "or perhaps even an outline…"

Everyone looked thoughtful, before walking out of the room and to the rest of the house. Therefore, they didn't noticed a Raposa standing outside and looking in, her green eyes brimming with tears and her black hair flowing down to her hips. She smiled at the house, and disappeared in a flash of black and white swirls.


End file.
